Kumagoro
by MoonDarker
Summary: Por que será que Ryuichi se importava tanto assim com aquele coelhinho ? //DRAMA//


**Disclaimer: **Nem Gravitation, nem seus personagens maravilhosos e nem seu enredo fantástico me pertencem. Pertencem a minha querida Maki Murakami! ò.ó7

**N//A: **Bem, só algumas coisinhas que PRECISAM se avisadas, essa fic se passa logo no começo da Nittle Gasper ok? Por isso o Ryu-chan só tem 22 anos.

Nessa fic os pais do Ryuichi morreram SIM . Eu sei que eles ainda tão vivos mas não ia ter graça se não fosse assim ENTÃO, os dois estão mortinhos da silva . ^_^

Bem acho que é só isso...  
Aaah, essa é minha primeira fic, então não liguem se tiver ruim...

* * *

**- Kumagoro**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Muitos o perguntavam a razão de ele andar sempre com aquele coelhinho. Não que as pessoas não gostassem dele, elas até achavam ele fofo, mas era realmente estranho um homem de 22 anos andando com um coelhinho Pink de pelúcia. O único problema é que não era uma pessoa comum, mas sim um dos cantores mais famosos do mundo: Ryuichi Sakuma.

Em muitas coletivas da imprensa a questão mais falada era essa do coelhinho, e todas às vezes o cantor se negava a comentar sobre o assunto. Era um segredo dele, e ninguém sabia só ele e o Kumagoro.

Tohma que conhecia Ryuichi desde criança não era uma exceção, quando se conheceram Ryuichi já carregava o pequeno coelhinho para todos os lados. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre soube que Ryuichi não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto, por isso nunca perguntava nada.

A Nittle Gasper estava crescendo rápido demais, e eles iam sair em sua primeira turnê mundial. Tudo estava uma tremenda correria e ninguém conseguia se comunicar direito.

Tohma já tinha combinado que Ryuichi ia dormir na casa dele um dia antes de irem viajar, afinal ele tinha medo que o cantor se perdesse no aeroporto ou perdesse a hora do vôo. Noriko como era a mais organizada não estava nem um pouco preocupada com relação a isso.

Finalmente sexta havia chegado, eles iriam viajar no sábado, todos estavam arrumando suas coisas:

- Ei Ryu-chan, –Disse Noriko entrando no quarto do rapaz – ta com problemas para arrumar as suas coisas?

- Ahaam. –Respondeu o musico coberto por uma pilha de roupas.

- Mas você é um crianção mesmo né? Não ta esquecendo de pegar nada?

- Não, o Kumagoro já esta na bolsa, nanoda!

- Eu quis dizer, pegou todas as coisas IMPORTANTES?

Ryuichi fez bico:

- Mas o Kumagoro é MUITO importante!

- Ahhm eu sei, eu sei Ryu-chan me desculpe ok? –Tentou acalmá-lo.

Noriko não tinha culpa, ela não sabia que o Kumagoro era TÃO importante assim, que era mais importante do que aparentava.

Arrumaram as malas e Ryuichi foi direto para a casa de Tohma. Passaram a tarde se divertindo, tudo parecia perfeito... Até a hora de dormir:

- TOOOOHMA-CHAAAN! –Berrava o jovem musico de seu quarto.

- O que foi Ryuichi?! –Falava desesperado o loiro que entrava no quarto as pressas.

- Você sabe onde esta o Kumagoro? –Choramingou.

- O co... O Kumagoro? Mas ele não estava co você?

- Se estivesse eu não estaria procurando, nanoda! – Resmungou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma Ryu-chan, nós vamos achá-lo ok?

- Ok, nanoda...

Os dois garotos procuraram o coelhinho de pelúcia pela casa inteira, era simplesmente impossível de encontrá-lo, ele tinha desaparecido. Ryuichi tentava procurar o coelho gritando seu nome, Tohma já estava com dor de cabeça.

Fizeram uma pequena pausa, isso tudo já estava ficando cansativo demais:

- EU QUERO O KUMAGOROO! –Berrava Ryuichi como se fosse uma criança.

- Calma Ryu-chan, eu já disse que vou achá-lo não disse?

- Mas ta demorando... EU O QUERO AGORA!

- Ei Ryuichi... –Falou Tohma cabisbaixa.

- O QUE FOI?!

- Por que esse coelho é tão importante pra você?

Ryuichi se calou, parou de berrar e ficou sério por um instante. O loiro tinha tocado em seu ponto fraco, mesmo sem saber. E isso o causou muita dor:

- Ele é uma lembrança... Da minha mãe.

Tohma ficou sem palavras, se arrependeu amargamente de ter feito a pergunta, ele sabia que os pais do Ryuichi haviam morrido há muito tempo atrás, seu pai de câncer e um ano depois sua mãe em um acidente de carro, mas jamais imaginou que aquele bichinho era a única lembrança que o musico tinha dele. Pensou então em pedir desculpas a ele, mas mal conseguiu abrir a boca, Ryuichi já havia começado a falar:

- No bairro onde eu morava, eu era muito excluído sabe? Só porque eu era o único menino que não tinha um pai.

"Isso me deixava muito chateado e eu vivia chorando da escola pra casa, minha mãe odiava me ver assim, fazia de tudo para me animar... Mas eu não me animava, nunca.

Um dia ela perguntou o que eu mais queria na vida, e eu apenas disse pra ela: Um amigo. Ela deu aquele sorriso e eu não entendi nada, mas ela me prometeu que me daria um. No dia seguinte ela me apareceu com uma caixa de presentes embrulhada toda bonitinha.

_- Trouxe um presente pra você! _– Ela me disse.

_- O que é mamãe?_

_- Um amigo claro!_

Eu não entendi, como um amigo poderia estar embrulhado em uma caixa de presentes?

Peguei a caixa, desembrulhei-a e a abri, me deparei com aquele coelhinho rosa.

Na hora admito que fiquei um pouco bravo, mas em consideração a minha mãe eu fingi que gostei do presente:

_- Qual é o nome dele mamãe?_

_- Kumagoro!_

_- Kumagoro? Mas que nome feio esse..._

_- Ora querido não diga isso... Eu vi esse nome em um filme. O filme era sobre um anjo que protegia uma criança onde quer que ela fosse!_

_- O anjo se chamava Kumagoro né?_

_- Aham! Por isso meu filho, leve-o para onde você for, ele irá te proteger e será o seu melhor amigo também!_

Depois daquele dia comecei a levar o Kumagoro para todos os lugares, principalmente depois que minha mãe morreu. Ele é a única lembrança viva que eu tenho dela, e ainda por cima o meu anjo da guarda..."

Ryuichi começou a chorar, ele não estava agindo como criança, mas sim como um adulto, e Tohma ficou com muita dó. O loiro o abraçou, iria definitivamente ajudá-lo a encontrar o Kumagoro. Custasse o que custasse!

- Ryu-chan, eu DEFINITIVAMENTE vou encontrar o Kumagoro!

Ryuichi o olhou confuso, Tohma Seguchi jamais havia dado a mínima para seu coelhinho.

- Obrigado, nanoda.

Tohma se levantou e mais uma vez rodou a casa inteira á procura de Kumagoro, finalmente resolveu dar uma olhada na mala de Ryuichi.

_Como ele pode ser tão cego? _Pensava Seguchi realmente curioso, o Kumagoro estava no bolso interno da bolsa de Ryuichi.

O loiro levou o coelhinho até a sala, onde o musico se encontrava:

- Ryu-chan! Sabe o que eu achei?

Ryuichi se levantou e olhou para Tohma, um brilho em seu olhar ao ver seu coelhinho. Correu em direção ao tecladista, pulou em cima do seu pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha:

- EU TE AMO TOHMA-CHAN!

Tohma não disse nada, apenas continuou abraçando o amigo. Quando Ryuichi o largou teve coragem de falar algo:

- Sabe Ryu-chan... Você está errado em uma coisa...

- O que, nanoda?

- Você tem muito mais amigos do que você pensa. Eu não sou um deles?

- Eu nunca disse que você não era, nanoda!

Os dois amigos continuaram se divertindo, ou melhor, os TRES amigos.

Agora Ryuichi tinha certeza que podia confiar de verdade em algumas pessoas, e que ele não estava mais sozinho no mundo.

Mas mesmo assim, Kumagoro nunca deixou e nunca deixará de ser seu anjo da guarda, e também, a maior lembrança de sua querida mãe...

-

-

-

-

- **FIM **

* * *

**_E ai gostaram ? Tipo, eu sou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Ryu-chan, ele é meu personagem favorito (:_**

**_Eu espero que tenha dado pra entender, é que eu não sabia como terminar a fic, por isso eu dei uma enchidinha de linguiça d:_**

**_De qualquer forma me deixem reviews, eu gosto de saber o que as pessoas acham das minhas histórias ;D_**

**_JA NE !_**


End file.
